Bitch Girl
Ro Ro fantasizes about being a bitch to get what he wants. It features Chica. Lyrics Ro Ro Mally-Mall-Mall-Ma-Mall Mally-Mall-Mall-Ma-Mall Mally-Mall-Mall-Ma Mall-Mall-Ma-Mall-Mall-Ma-Mall Chica & (Ro Ro) Cum together all over the whores From the hoods, the pans, and the cookoo girls What? It's not love What? Pay it up What? (Shouldn't matter, shouldn't matter, shouldn't matter, shouldn't matter) Cum together all over the whores From the hoods, the pans, and the cookoo girls What? It's not love What? Pay it up What? (Shouldn't matter, shouldn't matter, shouldn't matter, shouldn't matter) Ro Ro If I was bitch girl Mally-Mally-Mally-Mally-Mally-Mally-Mally-Mall See I'd have all the honey in the world If I was a bitchy girl No man could best me, fuck with me My ass show would never ever end Cause I'd have all the honey in the world If I was a bitchy girl 1: Ro Ro Think what that honey could bring I'd buy everything Clean out Mall's hairy asshole Shove things in it like a clown No I wouldn't have to be good A B.B.C. slave if I could Please book me first class To my fancy house in Loud Cloud Town Ro Ro All the bitches, Mally, won't mean anything All the bitches, Mally, can't bring what your cum can bring All the bitches, Mally, won't mean anything Don't need no other baby My Mally is better than gold, and I know Ro Ro If I was bitch girl Mally-Mally-Mally-Mally-Mally-Mally-Mally-Mall See I'd have all the honey in the world If I was a bitchy girl No man could best me, fuck with me My ass show would never ever end Cause I'd have all the honey in the world If I was a bitchy girl 2: Ro Ro I'd get me four hella cookoo kids to attire me And they'd come to my rescue I'd teach them wicked, I'd give them names Chubbs, Eriq, Yani, Baby Hurry up to come and save me Ro Ro All the bitches, Mally, won't mean anything All the bitches, Mally, can't bring what your cum can bring All the bitches, Mally, won't mean anything Don't need no other baby My Mally is better than gold, and I know Chica & (Ro Ro) Cum together all over the whores From the hoods, the pans, and the cookoo girls What? It's not love What? Pay it up What? (Shouldn't matter, shouldn't matter, shouldn't matter, shouldn't matter) Cum together all over the whores From the hoods, the pans, and the cookoo girls What? It's not love What? Pay it up What? (Shouldn't matter, shouldn't matter, shouldn't matter, shouldn't matter) 3: Chica & Ro Ro What happened to the knife? Turned up my frown Mall can blow a mind, ding, want a second round? Original crack fucking, mmm You know you can't fuck certain things, no See R. Kahni in a Lamb I am a fetish, people, you know who I am Yes sir, me and Jamal are wicked I hope you all don't fuck up Sucked dick all the way from his ball sack and the tip Now we ain't gettin' nothing but dick Ro Ro If I was bitch girl Mally-Mally-Mally-Mally-Mally-Mally-Mally-Mall See I'd have all the honey in the world If I was a bitchy girl No man could best me, fuck with me My ass show would never ever end Cause I'd have all the honey in the world If I was a bitchy girl Ro Ro Mally-Mall-Mall-Ma-Mall Mally-Mall-Mall-Ma-Mall Mally-Mall-Mall-Ma-Mall-Mall-Ma-Mall-Mall-Ma-Mall Mally-Mall-Mall-Ma-Mall Mally-Mall-Mall-Ma-Mall Mally-Mall-Mall-Ma-Mall-Mall-Ma-Mall-Mall-Ma-Mall Mally-Mall-Mall-Ma-Mall Mally-Mall-Mall-Ma-Mall Mally-Mall-Mall-Ma-Mall-Mall-Ma-Mall-Mall-Ma-Mall Trivia * What Ro Ro means by "Honey" is every man and their sperm.